Doce hijos
by Kiki-split
Summary: Luego de tanto insistirle a la futura madre de sus doce hijos, Lily Potter aceptó una cita con Scorpious Malfoy ¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Lily admitirá sentir algo por Scorpious?. One-shot


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama es mía , y sólo mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Doce hijos<strong>

- Lily ¿puedes dejar de una buena vez de dar vueltas como posesa por toda la habitación? - gruñó una chica de cabellos negros puntiagudos que se encontraba esquivando olímpicamente todas las prendas que su amiga lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

- Déjala está nerviosa - dijo una segunda chica de cabellos rubios albinos, haciendo que la chica Potter volteara a mirarlas enojada.

- ¿Cómo que NERVIOSA? , ¿por qué habría de estar nerviosa, eh? - gruñó la chica, y las otras dos rodaron los ojos. Era como la décima vez que tenían esa conversación, y apenas llevaban 2 horas despiertas.

- A ver Lily, niégalo cuantas veces quieras, pero te gusta Scorpious, tus neuronas te traicionaron y terminaste aceptando la cita, y ahora te encuentras aquí vuelta un manojo de nervios por que no sabes que ponerte para impresionar al mejor amigo de tu hermano - si bien era todo cierto, para la pelirroja aquello era irritante y una ofensa a su persona, y se lo hizo saber con la expresión dolida que colocó.

- A mi no me ... - comenzó a decir la chica pero sus dos amigas le interrumpieron.

- A ti no te gusta Scorpious , ya lo sabemos, vale vale que hoy estás más agresiva que de costumbre - dijeron ambas chicas al unísono. La verdad es que siempre hablaban a la par o completaban la frase de la otra, eran hermanas y las mejores amigas de la pelirroja.

- Ya cállense y ayúdenme a escoger algo - se limitó a decir la chica dando por perdida aquella discusión. Dos contra uno, no era justo.

En unos pisos más abajo del cuarto Gryffindor, se encontraban las habitaciones de los chicos en las mazmorras, donde la situación era algo parecida.

- ¿Esta se ve bien con estos pantalones? - preguntaba un rubio a sus dos amigos los cuales rodaban los ojos constantemente ante las, maricas - a opinión de Albus - preguntas sobre su atuendo.

- Scorpious eres como mi hermano y todo el rollo sentimental pero vuelves a preguntarnos sobre el atuendo y te dejo de hablar , y eso implica que retire mi permiso de salir con mi hermanita - le advirtió el chico logrando apaciguar un poco los ánimos. El moreno que miraba a su amigo sin ningún tipo de interés se burló de la expresión ofendida del rubio.

- No harías eso - dijo el menor de los Malfoy , después de un tiempo de pensarlo lo cual hizo rodar los ojos a sus amigos.

- Sabes que Albus es más bueno que un pan, pero yo podría darte un buen puñetazo para que te calmes de una jodida vez - si, aquel era Black Zabini, el Slytherin más neardental, y guapo de todos, y mejor amigo de la infancia del heredero de los Malfoy.

- Vale, vale , me doy cuenta que no tengo buenos amigos - dijo teatralmente mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, ya con una ropa elegida y colocada sobre los pies de la cama. Los dos amigos bufaron.

- Más bien somos demasiados buenos amigos , que nadie te habría aguantado hablando sobre la pelirroja todos los malditos días desde que fuiste en las vacaciones de quinto a casa de Albus - le recordó el moreno haciendo que el aludido se riera del diminuto, pero notorio sonrojo del rubio.

- Que a mi me gusta desde antes - torció el chico.

- Lo sabemos, te gusta desde segundo, cuando entro, tremendo pedófilo, en fin, que lo sabemos, pero empezaste a tocarnos los cojones cuando la comenzaste a ver como "la futura mujer de tus doce niños" , según tus palabras textuales - picó el moreno, y el chico Potter divertido de la situación pero compadeciéndose por su albino amigo decidió cortar el tema.

- Por cierto, repíteme ¿cómo es que mi hermanita, contra todo pronóstico aceptó salir contigo? Mira que si la drogaste... - amenazó el pelinegro divertido ganándose una mirada enojada de Zabinni, que se preguntaba si su amigo de había desquiciado, su albino amigo ya les había contado aquella historia, mínimo 10 veces en menos de una semana

Mientras tanto un rubio se dejaba sumergir en un mar de pensamientos.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

- Ya deja de resistirte Lily y sal conmigo - le pidió un rubio a una pelirroja por décima vez en lo que llevaban del día. La chica bufó visiblemente harta de la situación.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte entender que NO voy a salir contigo? - preguntó pero el rubio no se amedrentó por el tono enojado de la chica.

- No tienes que hacer nada, ni te esfuerces, que se bien que es mentira - dijo en tono seductor, pero al ver como la cara de su chica comenzaba a encenderse peligrosamente de un color rojo decidió cambiar de táctica - sólo será una cita, Hogsmeade, este fin de semana , si no te la pasas bien conmigo, te dejaré de pedir citas, no te prometo dejar mi enamoramiento por ti, pero no rogaré más - le pidió y la chica le miró de soslayo pensándose la proposición pero luego negó de nuevo.

- No Scorpious, ya te dije hoy, ayer y hace dos meses, que no - Desde que en ese verano el rubio lo había pasado en su casa, había comenzado a cortejarla y luego al llegar al colegio, a pedirle descaradamente citas, una tras otra, todas igualmente rechazadas. Si bien era cierto que al principio a la chica le daba pena rechazarlas, por el hecho de que el rubio le caía bien y en un tiempo atrás habían sido buenos amigos, claro, hasta que el rubio comenzó a asustarla con sus repentinos cambios bipolares, bien justificados por sus confusos sentimientos, en un principio, para luego terminar de espantarla cuando le trató de robar un beso en su casa, donde ella supo que había desatado al Scorpious, hormonal, que ella había preferido no conocer. Si bien era cierto que el chico no era un gran mujeriego ni nada por el estilo, con las cinco chicas que había estado, todas habían salido mal paradas, alegando que les había roto el corazón, y la chica era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no querer pasar ni remotamente por lo mismo. Pero luego de haberse negado tantas veces, ya le daba igual rechazar amablemente o no las preposiciones. Y menos en aquel momento que se encontraba de tan mal humor. El profesor de pociones, nuevo, para desgracia de la chica que años atrás se había ganado la obsesión de Slugorn, la había sacado de la clase por haber hablado con su mejor amiga en medio de una explicación, y para su mala suerte se había encontrado con el rubio por los pasillos, ya que el al ser un año mayor tenía en aquellos momentos una hora libre, que había decidido usar para vigilar el aula de pociones donde en aquel momento se encontraban los de sexto curso trabajando.

- Vamos Lily, sólo una cita, además si te la pasas mal podrás librarte de la incomodidad de tener que verme mucho tiempo por los pasillos, nuestras clases no coinciden, soy un año mayor, por lo tanto en dos meses me largo del colegio y no me volverás a ver más - si, truco sucio y cruel que comenzaba a dar sus resultados luego de haberlo usado tantas veces, si bien en parte era cierto, pero el rubio no tenía planeado en lo absoluto irse de la vida de los Potter. Su mejor amigo era Albus y planeaba pasarse tantas veces por esa casa que los Potter terminarían instalándole una habitación, como muy amablemente habían sugerido en algunas ocasiones. Pero sabiendo el buen corazón del cual la chica era poseedora, sabía que tarde o temprano caería. Y esperaba que fuera más temprano que tarde, ya que el chico tenía la ilusión de hacerse novio de la chica antes de salir del colegio, ya que sabía que con su futuro trabajo de Medimago no se le haría muy fácil estar tanto tiempo al lado de su chica.

- ¿Si me sigo negando como lo he venido haciendo desde hace meses, desistirás? - preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- No - se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras le regalaba una brillante sonrisa que termino por romper las barreras que muy meticulosamente la pelirroja se había dispuesto a colocar desde que supo que el chico había comenzado a verla como algo más que una amiga, hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Entonces... si aceptó y lo paso mal podré gozar de dos meses sin tu insistencia? - preguntó y el rubio se encogió de hombros dándole a entender, que posiblemente así sería.

- ¿Y si te la pasas bien? - preguntó el chico inocentemente

- No pasará - se limitó a decir la chica viendo como sus compañeros comenzaban a salir de clases y se planteó seriamente la idea de desaparecer, cobardemente de aquel lugar, pero al final, para estupefacción de todo aquel que pasara por ese pasillo, aceptó una cita con Scorpious Malfoy - este Sabado, 4 de la tarde en la Entrada del Castillo - dijo para luego dirigirse con una muy mal disimulada sonrisita, a donde sus amigas miraban la escena estupefactas. Y mientras las tres chicas de sexto se dirigían a su siguiente clase un gritó estalló por los pasillos.

- Lily Potter aceptó

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

- Acabemos con esto por favor - pidió una pelirroja una vez se encontró con un rubio que le esperaba en las puertas del castillo con una ancha sonrisa. Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a Hogsmeade cada uno movido por una distinta razón. La chica para terminar con ello cuanto antes, y el chico para empezar con ello cuanto antes.

- Estás hermosa Lily - le dijo luego de que se montaron en uno de los carruajes que los llevaría al pueblo. La chica se mordió el interior de sus cachetes tratando de no sonrojarse. Era cierto se veía bien, sus amigas se habían esforzado de que así fuera, y ella también, pero si le preguntaban lo negaría rotundamente y capaz le lanzaría un hechizo por embustero.

- Si, si gracias - le restó importancia la chica con tono cortante que al rubio le desagradó. La verdad es que luego de que la chica aceptara la cita le había perdido el rastro, cuando le veía sólo lograba observar un destello rojizo corriendo por los pasillos, en el comedor evitaba su mirada, y cuando la lograba interceptar por los pasillos nunca estaba sola y cuando era así le evadía con palabras secas y frías. En todo el camino al pueblo había tratado de mantener conversación y la chica se resistía muy cortante. Y al rubio le comenzaba a doler. Al fin y al cabo si me estoy volviendo una marica como dice Albus - se dijo mentalmente.

- Si no querías salir conmigo, te hubieses negado Lily, ¿qué eran unas cuantas peticiones más comparadas con dos horas enteras de martirio para tu persona, no? - le dijo en tono seco el rubio una vez se bajaron de los carruajes. Y la pelirroja se sorprendió de que le hablara así, sólo una vez había usado ese tono para con ella, y había sido cuando ella le había arruinado, lo que habría podido ser la mejor cita con la mejor chica de toda su vida. Si bien en aquel momento la pelirroja de 13 años no entendía por que había hecho eso, dos años después había obtenido la respuesta. El rubio no le era indiferente, absolutamente nada indiferente, de hecho, le era todo menos indiferente. Pero no lo iba admitir, jamás. En fin, aquel tono enojado y decepcionado le inquietó y siguió callada al chico que apresuraba el paso hacia las Tres Escobas, pero la chica le detuvo no soportando la situación. Podría ser aquel chico un tormento, pero era su amigo, sobre todo.

- Disculpa - dijo ganándose una mirada curiosa del chico, que Lily Potter pidiera disculpas era una novedad - no sería un martirio para mi persona, déjate de tonterías y hagamos algo divertido - pidió mordiéndose la lengua y mandando su orgullo a la mierda. Ya sus barreras habían sido derrumbadas por el Slytherin, lo demás también podría mandarlo a la mierda por un día.

El rubio sonrío alegre nuevamente y la chica sintió, como de costumbre solía sentir cuando el chico le sonreía así, las traicioneras mariposas bailando en su estomago.

- ¿Quieres ir a las Tres Escobas? - propuso el rubio animado.

- Con tal de no ir a Madame Pudipié, podríamos ir a la Cabeza de Puerco si lo propusieras - murmuró la chica haciendo que su compañero se carcajeara divertido.

- ¿Por qué no? De hecho Madame Pudipié tiene muy buenos bizcochos - reflexionó el chico picando a su pareja que le miró alzando una ceja visiblemente curiosa.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? - preguntó sin percatarse de que habían pasado el local de las Tres Escobas.

- Mafalda Flint, en 5to, San Valentín , pero no es un buen lugar para terminarle a una chica, ¿sabes que esas tazas son verdaderamente de porcelana, y que cuando te la estrellan en la cabeza irremediablemente duele? - preguntó sobándose la nuca inconscientemente haciendo que la chica sonriera de lado.

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre terminarla a la buscadora de Slytherin en un salón lleno de artefactos peligrosos - dijo riéndose mientras que el rubio sonreía observando distraídamente la sonrisa de su compañera.

- ¿Sabes que? Ahora por eso iremos a Madame Pudipié - informó mientras detenía su andar frente a dicha cafetería. La pelirroja percatándose de aquello abrió los ojos como platos y diera pasos para atrás alarmada.

- Ni se te ocurra Scorpious - advirtió al ver la sonrisa divertida de su amigo.

- Oh si - se limitó a decir el chico mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos y la tomaba por la cintura obligándola a caminar a su paso. La chica protestó, rugió, insultó, amenazó, se removió, pero al fin el rubio había conseguido lo que quería. Y allí se encontraban minutos después disfrutando de unos ricos bizcochos de chocolate y unas tazas de té humeante.

- En serio estoy harto de pedir que las tazas las pongan de plástico, pero no me haces ni puñetero caso - habló distraídamente el chico haciendo que la pelirroja rodara los ojos.

- No te pienso dirigir la palabra - le advirtió y el rubio resopló.

- Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero lo estás haciendo justamente ahora, y no se como pretendes pasar más de una hora a mi lado sin hablarme, sería una hazaña digna de ver, además Lily no está tan mal, somos los únicos en este local - le señaló el resto del local que se encontraba casi vacío a excepción por una pareja de estudiantes Revenclaws de cuarto y una pareja de adultos que se encontraban al fondo de la sala. Y para su desgracia la chica tuvo que darle la razón.

- Son buenos bizcochos - habló haciendo que el rubio sonriera sabiendo que esa batalla la había ganado. Pero aún le faltaba ganar la guerra.

Y con eso se sumergieron en una hora entera de conversaciones circunstanciales, chistes, momentos incómodos recuerdos y risas.

- Nos queda media hora ¿qué quieres hacer? - preguntó el rubio una vez salieron del local y caminaban distraídamente por el pueblo.

- Ven - le cogió del brazo, como de pequeña solía hacer , ignorando el pequeño estremecimiento del rubio y se encaminaron a una casa, que si bien ya había sido descartada como peligrosa, nadie se había atrevido a habitar, o siquiera visitar. El Slytherin al ver de que se trataba le miró curioso.

- ¿Esta tu idea de cierre de una cita? - cuestionó divertido y la chica asintió entusiasmada.

- Al menos que seas una marica y le tengas miedo a entrar - le retó haciendo que el rubio achicara los ojos enojado. Una cosa es que sus amigos le dijeran marica y otra es que la futura madre sus doces hijos lo hiciera.

- Entremos - sentenció para disfrute de la pelirroja. Y una vez adentro se sentaron en el suelo frío y viejo de la casa de los Gritos. La casa se veía en muchas mejores condiciones que años atrás, y al parecer el rubio notó aquello por que interrogó con la mirada a su compañera que adivinó su incertidumbre.

- El sauce Boxeador, custodia una de las entradas para esta casa, una vez al mes vengo para acá y la restauro poco a poco, lo que más deseo luego de graduarme en Hogwarts es reconstruir la casa y ponerla en condiciones lo bastante buenas para que en un futuro, mis hijos - el rubio se mordió la lengua para no decirle , tus doce hijos - vengan para acá, con sus amigos y puedan pasar una tarde amena - le confesó lo que hasta esos momentos había callado. El rubio asintió sintiéndose extrañamente conmovido y al ver la expresión nostálgica de la chica habló.

- Supongo que esto tiene algo que ver con que el papá de Teddy haya pasado muchos años en esta casa - adivinó y la pelirroja asintió con un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia en su pecho. Jamás había conocido a Remus Lupin, pero según le habían contado sus tíos y padres era la mejor persona que podría conocer, era un excelente maestro, y Teddy jamás le conoció. Teddy era su primo favorito, de entre toda la familia al que más amaba, hasta más que a sus propios hermanos. Y en parte su cariño por aquella casa si se trataba de aquello, pero también por que en aquella casa ella lloró a solas la muerte de su abuelo Arthur y era su refugio para cuando en Hogsmeade veía al rubio que tenía a su lado, con cualquier otra chica que no fuera ella. Por que si había algo tan cierto como de que era hija del salvador del mundo mágico, es que ella, Lily Potter, se había enamorado hasta los huesos de Scorpious Malfoy. - Te ayudaré - le informó el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica que frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería. - Cuando salgamos del colegio, te ayudaré a reconstruir la casa - dijo y la chica asintió sintiéndose agradecida enormemente. Aquel era uno de los actos más maduros que le había visto tener al rubio, y lo que hacía que le quisiera aún más.

- Gracias - le dijo de corazón y el rubio asintió para luego sumergirse en un largo silencio que sólo fue interrumpido cuando un sollozo provino de los labios de la pelirroja, el cual alarmó al rubio que se incorporó y miró preocupado a su amiga. Le había tomado por sorpresa aquella repentina reacción de la pelirroja, pero le había dolido, por que si algo era hereditario de los Malfoy además del cabello rubio y la prepotencia, era lo mucho que les debilitaba ver a una mujer llorar, y más aún si se trataba de la chica que querían.

- Lily .. ¿qué.. - se vió interrumpido cuando la chica contra todo pronóstico se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró sobre su hombro. El chico no pudo más que rodearle la espalda con sus brazos y acariciar su cabello rojizo esperando que aquello la calmara, pero pareciera causar todo lo contrario. Luego de unos minutos en aquella posición el chico decidió recostarla en sus piernas mientras ella se aferraba a su cintura y el le acariciaba cariñosamente los cabellos. - ¿Sabes? Hay algo que te dije una vez cuando estabas en primero y yo en segundo, ¿recuerdas esa vez que tu gato se extravió y no la volviste a ver? - al ver como la chica asentía confundida el prosiguió - no se si recuerdas que lloraste como por tres semanas, esos días fueron horribles tanto para ti como para mi, jamás me ha gustado ver llorar a una mujer, y mucho menos a ti Lily, me hace querer llorar a mi también, lo cual me convertiría en un irremediablemente marica, como me recuerda muy amablemente tu hermano todos los días - le dijo haciendo que la chica soltara una pequeña risita que se vio amortiguada por otro sollozo, haciendo que el chico suspirara - ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? , te dije; Lily no llores, aunque se haya ido te seguirá queriendo, siempre he escuchado decir a los muggles que las mascotas aman con toda su alma a sus dueños, y estoy seguro que tu gato te amaba mucho a ti, así que no llores, sólo sonríe por los buenos momentos que pasaron - resitó en su oído haciendo que la chica se estremeciera imperceptiblemente . - Bien, me rindo no se por que lloras

La chica se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos y habló entre hipidos.

- No quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero es tu culpa - susurró y el rubio enarcó una ceja mitad preocupado mitad irónico.

- Bien, lamento decepcionarte, pero si me hiciste sentir mal ¿qué hice? - preguntó auténticamente confundido.

- Eres demasiado bueno - respondió la chica como si con aquello respondiera hasta las preguntas más difíciles de todas. Y al ver que no lo hacía aclaró volviéndose a acostar en el pecho del albino - Ese es el problema ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que no nos veríamos más luego del colegio? ¿cómo se supone que me ayudarías? , y antes de que hables, no no lloro por una posibilidad de que no me pudieras ayudar con esto, lloro por que eres tan jodidamente bueno conmigo que se que serías capaz de hacer todo tu solo y luego mandarme una lechuza diciéndome Lily , reconstruí la casa de los gritos. Te quiere Scorpious - resitó imitando su voz haciendo que el chico sonriera un poco - y te odiaría si lo hicieras, por que joder, si eso era lo que querías conseguir con esta cita, te felicito lo lograste, ¿recuerdas cuando acepté la cita?, la acepté por que habías destruido paso a paso la barrera que me dispuse a colocarte para que no te acercaras más de lo estrictamente necesario a mi, desde que supe que tus intenciones conmigo eran diferentes temí por salir lastimada como las chicas con las que has estado, y hasta hoy no me había permitido admitir tan abiertamente mis sentimientos por ti, lo que quiere decir que por tu culpa mande a la mierda todo lo que construí día tras día desde quinto - terminó y el rubio ignorando el repiqueteo violento de su corazón le preguntó.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mi?.

- Te odio por ser tú, te odio por que ser Scorpios Malfoy significa tener a Lily Potter idiotamente calada hasta los huesos por él - confesó la chica y el rubio la miró por primera vez tan intenso que la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.

- Querida Lily, tu y yo siempre teniendo opiniones tan diferentes, ¿sabes? a diferencia de ti, esto me hace feliz, de hecho podría estar brincando en un pie en este preciso instante sino fuera por el hecho de que te prefiero tener en mis brazos que saltar, y no le veo lo malo. Ahora que se que me quieres, y tu sabes cuanto te quiero Lily, lo sabes bien, lo sabes por que lo noto en tu miarada. Sabes bien en el fondo, que yo jamás sería capaz de lastimarte, por muchas razones, porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y si enserio no me gustaras como lo haces, jamás me habría arriesgado a perder la amistad de Albus y una pierna en el proceso de cortejarte, porque quiero a los Potter como si fueran mi familia, porque aún espero mi habitación en tu casa, y la primera y más importante, porque te amo Lily Potter, con toda y cada una de las letras - terminó mientras levantaba la barbilla de la chica para que esta le mirara a los ojos y viera la sinceridad que ellos albergaban.

- Ahora te odio más - le informó la pelirroja acortando la distancia entre sus labios y el rubio sonrío susurrando

- ¿Por qué?.

- Por hacerme hacer esto y por que después de esto no podré separarme de ti ni para dormir - musitó mientras envolvía los labios del rubio entre los suyos, y así comenzaron una caricia donde los labios hablaban por si solos y las manos se dedicaban a acariciar mejillas y espaldas. Luego de unos minutos se separaron buscando aire y el rubio sonrío tan anchamente que temió lastimarse las mejillas.

- No me importa, total, no pretendía separarme de ti de todos modos - se limitó a decir para luego volver a besar a la hermana de su mejor amigo, a la futura mujer de sus doce hijos y a la mujer que le robo el corazón irremediablemente.

Y allí en la Casa de los Gritos, una pareja se declaró su amor con palabras, mimos, risas y besos durante más de una hora, olvidando el toque de queda.

- Ya deberíamos volver - habló la pelirroja entre los labios, ya muy hinchados del rubio. Este gruño robándole un beso a la pelirroja y se levantó ayudando a la chica en el proceso. Ambos cogidos de la mano se dirigieron a donde los profesores de encontraban esperándoles. La profesora McGonagall se debatió entre las opciones de explotar de enojo o de desmayarse de incredulidad al ver las manos unidas de un Potter con un Malfoy.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios pensaban al desaparecerse sin decirle nada a nadie? - les reprendió visiblemente enojada ajena a la poca atención que le prestaban - estarán castigados por una semana - les anunció

- Querida profesora, me encantaría enterarme de que va el castigo, pero antes, si me disculpa, tengo algo más importante que hacer - dijo dejando sorprendida a las dos mujeres que le miraron atónitas, una muy enojada preparando la carta que le mandaría a uno de sus ex-alumnos para que visitara su castillo y reprendiera a su hijo, y otra muy apenada por el comportamiento de su compañero - Lily, hace unos minutos se me olvidó preguntarte algo muy , muy, créeme , de crucial importancia ¿serías la madre de mis doce hijos? - preguntó ante los ojos abiertos como platos de la profesora que comenzaba a abanicarse con sus propias manos. La pelirroja parpadeó confusa y luego sonrío tan anchamente como lo había hecho el rubio minutos atrás.

- Yo sólo tenía planeado tener 8 hijos, pero supongo que podría aumentar mi perspectiva - sonrío ante la alegría de su, ahora novio. Y ambos cogidos de la mano, y hablando sobre los futuros nombres que les pondrían a sus retoños, se encaminaron tras una directora muy enojada y atónita como para articular palabra.

Y por si a alguien le interesa saberlo. Si, doce hijos dieron fruto del matrimonio PotterWeasley-MalfoyGreengrass. Extendiendo aún más el arbol genealógico de los Wesley y de los Black.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado mi One-shot<em>

_La verdad lo hice en un momento de ocio, tenía en la cabeza desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, hacer un One-shot de esta pareja. Aunque idealmente había sido Scorpious/Rose, pero al final me decidí por Lily, por que no me gusta mucho Ron, y prefiero alejarlo de los Malfoy._

_En fin creo que sería PERFECTO que de verdad alguien hiciera (J.K Rowling) un libro sobre esta generación. Creo que hablo por muchos cuando digo que nos quedamos con la duda de saber como serían los comportamientos, caracteres, aventuras y otras cosas de los hijos de los héroes de la guerra._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y me dejen muchos reviews._


End file.
